


Counting Sheep

by lilimoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little fluff for my boy, Cuddling, Forehead Kisses, Will Graham Has a Nice Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilimoon/pseuds/lilimoon
Summary: You and Will try to go to bed early for once, needless to say, that doesn't happen.





	Counting Sheep

“I should really go to bed earlier,” you said while stretching. “Yeah, tell me about it,” Will answered from across the kitchen table. He was currently seated there fiddling with his new lure. His gaze was focused, brows a little furrowed in concentration and every now and then he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. You were sitting opposite him, laptop in front of you after you had moved locations several times throughout the hours. You had started off on his couch with a blanket and some of his dogs lying beside you. After that, you had retreated into his bedroom, lying in bed, laptop on your lap as Will took his pack for a walk in the brisk autumn air. You were slowly typing, making progress with your term paper. Books were splayed out beside you mixing with markers and pens. You made a mental note to stop making such a mess, but it always ended up like this. The noise of the entrance door shutting disrupted your thoughts and the familiar sound of paws on the floor signaled that Will had come back. The stairs were creaking, and Will appeared at the entrance of his bedroom. “Are you really writing your term paper in bed?” he asked while staring at your laptop. His brown hair was falling into his face in messy curls, and his cheeks were slightly reddened from the cold outside. He looked like a cute puppy wrapped in his scarf and a thick brown jacket. “Yeah, you would be surprised how productive I can be in bed,” you answered with a challenging smile playing on your lips. Now he looked at you directly letting out a low chuckle. “Suit yourself,” he nodded towards you and turned around “I am going to work on a new lure downstairs.” You had followed him shortly afterward, the urge to be near him overcoming you. So now here you were, the display of your laptop was black for a while after you had been staring at a blank page, but your gaze had always raised from the stark white to Will. You were watching him, taking in his peacefulness as he sat there. “We should fix our sleeping pattern,” you suggested while closing your laptop, finally admitting defeat.  
-  
The credits on the TV rolled, another episode about to begin. You were sitting beside Will on his couch, a blanket draped across both of you while the dogs were laying in different spots all over the floor. Winston was on the couch with his head in Will's lap. You were leaning into his side, his arm lazily draped across your shoulder while he scratched Winston's head absently with his free hand. You looked at the clock on the wall. 8:55 pm. “You want to get ready for bed?” you asked him, raising your head to look at him. “You were serious about the sleeping pattern thing, hmm?” “Yup, if I pull another all-nighter I will never finish this term paper in time.”  
-  
Will and you had gotten ready for bed and were now lying in bed, cozily tucked under his blanket. The peaceful scenario didn't change the fact that you were both staring at the ceiling wide awake. The neon letters of the clock on the nightstand were showing that it was 8 minutes until 10 pm. “It is strange to not fall into bed when you are so exhausted you can´t take it anymore like we usually do.” “Yeah. How do normal people do this?” he asked in return. You were turning under the sheet to face him. “Even your dogs find it strange.” You were referring to the fact that some of the dogs were pacing around the room restlessly and seemingly confused that the lights were out at such an early hour. Will laughed softly and you immediately smiled. You loved seeing him happy. And who were you kidding you loved him. “We could count sheep,” you suggested laying your hand on his chest, feeling the warmth and his steady heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. He placed his hand on top of yours causing your smile to intensify. It was cold in his room just like it was in his whole house. The only thing keeping you warm was the thick blanket and his body. “Ok, why not.” He took his hand off yours and cupped your cheek leaning down to give you a kiss on top of your head. You closed your eyes and tried to get sleepy. You counted sheep for a little while but only getting to twenty before you opened your eyes again sighing. This was harder than you thought. You propped yourself on your elbow looking at Will which caused him to open his eyes. “How am I supposed to sleep when you are staring at me,” he said but his seriousness was undermined by an amused tone in his voice. “I am sorry,” you tried to apologize. “You could work on your term paper and I could finish that bookshelf,” he began to suggest. You were plopping your head back at the pillow in annoyance. “No, we are going to do this. We are going to fix our sleeping pattern!” hoping your voice was at least a bit serious. Now it was Will who turned to his side facing you and then raising himself up to lean over you. You were looking up at him with big eyes. Will wasn´t really the type for intense eye contact but even in the darkness, you could see his blue eyes shining like the sea. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss on your lips. “You know, there is one other thing that might get us sleepy,” he whispered against your lips. Needless to say, you liked this alternative much more.


End file.
